Long Watches
by DutchAver
Summary: When you travel with three, and later eight other people, you're bound to fall in love with one of them. Mia's POV. Mudshipping. English is not my mother language, so if you see mistakes, tell me!


This is my first GS one-shot, and I think I could've done better. But, I really want to read reviews to see how I should improve this story; so, please, after you've read it, review it! Good luck!  
Oh, and English is not my mother language. So, if you see mistakes, please notify me of them and I'll change it in an instant!  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun.

* * *

When you're traveling along with three, and later even five boys and an old man, things happen. It's a law of nature, of human nature. I remembered that when I took Isaac's offer.  
With "things", I mean love. Just, falling in love with somebody you've never met before, but all of a sudden, you're on a quest to save the world.  
It is inevitable to fall in love with somebody under those circumstances.  
And, to be honest, I, Mia, was no exception.  
Ivan was a cute guy, younger than everybody in the party. He could be really funny and he was a good friend.  
When we met, I immediately saw he was a good friend. He was a Jupiter Adept, so he was used to mind reading – thus, used to keeping secrets. I could tell him everything and I would be sure no-one would ever know. He really helped me out in the past, but he wasn't the one who stole my heart.  
Garet was just... stupid, sometimes. However, stupidity doesn't need to be a downside, it wasn't in his case. He was really funny at times and, although he wasn't the type of friend you told every secret that was on your mind, he was funny and sometimes he could really help you out, just by being the guy he was.  
But, just like Ivan, he wasn't the one who stole my heart.  
I'm leaving the other two – Felix and Piers – out; I was never very tight with them, since the relationships were already settled when we met, so I didn't really get to know them well. That leaves just one.  
Isaac.  
It would be a lie if I told I loved him from the very first day, but it didn't take long for me to do so.  
I remember the day I realized I was in love with him very well. It was shortly after we entered Kolima Forest.

"Let's make camp here." We quickly took the small tents out of our backpacks and built them.  
"It's going to take a long time before we leave this forest, before we finally find a way out. Until then, we need some rest." Isaac said both these things.  
"Who's going to take the watch? I believe –" Ivan took a small paper out of his pocket in which the order of the watch was – "Mia, you did it yesterday, so that means it's... your turn now, Isaac. Mia, you're taking the second watch, I'm taking the third and Garet the last." We all nodded and we went to bed in our four separate tents. I, however, couldn't get the sleep.  
Our watches always took two hours, to give everyone some rest. So it would take two hours before Isaac would wake me up. But he couldn't wake me up, because I was already awake way before those two hours. I couldn't get the sleep; I was quite scared that night. I feared Imil would be destroyed, that a big monster would come out of the dark and kill all four of us; I feared all those things. It was no miracle I couldn't get myself to sleep. I sometimes had those moments, in where I feared a lot of things. And the blackness of the night made it worse.  
So, when I went out of my tent after an hour, I could see Isaac sitting in front of his tent, on a branch he probably carried there all along, or he used his Psyenergy. Both seemed very likely.  
He looked up when he saw me coming out of my tent.  
"Hey... you should get yourself some sleep, while you still can."  
"I can't... keep thinking bad things..." Isaac frowned.  
"Hey, you can go to sleep now. I won't fall asleep anyway, so... I'll take your watch." Isaac shook his head.  
"Keep on trying. Even an hour will make you fight better tomorrow. Or, are you concerned?" I nodded.  
"Yes, I am, about a lot of things. You know, Imil I left alone, us sleeping in the middle of a dangerous forest..." Isaac smiled. He probably liked the fact I was so concerned about our well-being.  
"Do you know what helps?" His blue eyes stared at my aquamarine's. I never saw his eyes were so blue, so beautiful...  
"Think about what will happen in the future. When we're done, when we've prevented the lighthouses from being lit, we will go home. We will enjoy home like we have never had before. Think about that. Think about home, think about how it will react when we've saved the world. Think and..." I didn't hear the rest he said. I just waited until he was done talking and nodded. I walked back into my tent, my heart beating like it wanted to jump out of my chest.  
Why did I feel different? I didn't know. I tried to follow Isaac's advice, but I couldn't. Nevertheless, I fell asleep easily, his blue eyes in my mind all the time.  
An hour later, he awoke me, but it felt as if it had been a day. I felt like I slept that long, that was how well I slept.

We had our times together as four; it really grew into a tight group and I grew interested in Garet and Ivan as well, but it was nothing compared to my feelings for Isaac; when around Garet or Ivan, I was curious and nice. It differed every day, how I behaved around Isaac; sometimes, when around him, I seemed to have lost all my knowledge about the English language, because I was stuttering all around and my face turned bright red sometimes, and at other times, I could talk with him like with any other person.  
I realized my feelings for him really quick, around that night in Kolima Forest. But, I was a coward when it came to telling him.  
I didn't know if my feelings for him were replied, and more importantly; I didn't want my friendship with him to suffer.

When we became a group of eight - nine, counting Kraden in - we had less time to spend with each other: I was tighter with Isaac, Garet and Ivan than with Felix, Jenna, Sheba or Piers.The group of eight split in two groups of four in the beginning, although that changed in the future; due to the same rule, when traveling around with people saving the world, you're bound to get close to all of them.  
Of course, a big party meant shorter watches, watches of onlyan hour. Most people would've found that good, and most people did, but I was an exception. Shorter watches meant no excuse to be with Isaac because I couldn't sleep, even if it was just taking advice from him how to sleep, and less time to be certain about my thoughts. I did that a lot after Kolima Forest, and he always guided me back into my tent, saying I should sleep. But that usually took an hour, and if I would wait that long again, the watch would be over already.  
That's why I sometimes took other watches out of generosity.  
Isaac started doing the same and sometimes, both of us had two watches, and sometimes, he woke me up or I woke him up.

A week after our party had nine members, I couldn't sleep once more. Both Isaac and me had two watches, so I simply walked out of my tent, seeing him sitting there, gazing at the stars. I didn't want to disturb him, so I sneaked to a branch close to him and sat on it. Of course, he noticed me quickly.  
"Hey... can't get to sleep again?" I expected his guiding hand to guide me into my tent again, but he didn't.  
"You know... in the past, I looked up at the stars and thought of my father. I knew he was dead and I finally came to peace with it. But now, everything is unsure. I don't know if he's dead or alive, I don't know anything at all. What Felix and co told me, confused me and it still does. I don't know what to think about him now, don't know if I should hope or forget! I hate to say it, but... when he was dead, I felt better back then. Then, I was sure about it. Now, it's all just one big mess in my head because nothing is certain." I just listened to him and nodded. It wasn't like Isaac to be so open to me; usually, he had Garet for telling secrets. But, Garet was asleep, probably snoring loudly, since Isaac took over his watch and I took over Jenna's.  
"Then don't think about him... think about how it will finish. Didn't you teach me that?" Isaac nodded.  
"Thanks, Mia... I really needed that. Thanks a lot."  
"It was nothing." I left the branch and laid myself down on the grass next to Isaac.  
"Mia, what do you think when you look up at the stars?" Isaac asked me. I thought about it for a short while and gave an answer.  
"About... everything I love. About the group I'm traveling with, and about Imil, which I left in the hands of Megan and Justin." Isaac nodded.  
"You know..." I didn't know why I said those words. I knew however, that they needed finishing. But I couldn't bring myself to it. My face turned red.  
Isaac smiled a little. I tried again.  
"When I look up at the stars, there is..." I couldn't bring myself to it.  
_Mia, take a deep breath. You can do it.  
_"There is... one... guy..." Isaac's red began to match my red. I couldn't say anything else, all of a sudden. That was when Isaac opened his mouth.  
"There is one girl too." It was very silent between the two of us, for a second. After that second, our faces came closer to each other. We kissed our first kiss.  
We still had three hours to spend with each other. I've always loved long watches.  


* * *

There is one little button at the left bottom of the page. Click on it and leave a review. You know you want to ;)


End file.
